Frog-Man (Earth 1A)
When a scientist went crazy and tried to cross a male persons genes in a needle and injected it into the frogs genes giving the frog human power and strength. When the scientist was proud of what he had created he gave him the nerve genes from a former assassin making his creation a cold blooded killer and giving him the name of Frog-Man. When the scientist was pleased with Frog-Man, he decided to show the public of what a scientist can really do but when the public saw him they were terrified and they called the scientist a mad man and said he had wasted materials on something the world doesn't need. So for the rest of the scientist's life he was called mad and hated until he decided to put Frog-Man to some real use, everyone that called him crazy's description was given to Frog-Man and he used his assassin skills to take out the targets he was assigned with, he made it look like there was an accident that caused the murder and not a targeted attack. It didn't take long for the public to question the scientist about Frog-Man and why has he completely hidden him from the public and they linked all the murders to Frog-Man and how the people that died had been haters of the scientist. So in a couple of days Frog-Man was banned from the country and most of the remaining countries so the scientist let him go and he set out to hide in local rivers and underneath bridges and in sewers to keep out of humans eye sight. But it wasn't easy for him he had to move from place to place in different locations around the world because Frogman fears that if he stays to long in one place he might get seen by the human race. It was hard for Frogman because he was the only one of his kind because he was created and not bread so he was lonely. The Isle of Strive One day, Frog-Man got curious as he could see an island off the coast but he could not find it on any maps. This made him wonder why nobody had found this island before but decided not to question it. Another day however, he saw a big cluster of green light (what looked like the aftermath of an explosion) emitting the island itself. This made him even more curious and pushed him into having a look into what the island was. It took him a whole day to swim over to the island but he didn't even make it. He instead, ended up passing out from exhaustion (after-all he is part human). When he washed up on the beach of Southside city, he ran into Crimson (who was battling Kinetic Energy). Crimson, after battle, helped Frog-Man onto his feet and as Frog-Man did not have a name, King gave him one. From that point he was known as Toby to the outside world. As King was there, he said he would make 'Toby's' day and make him some technology that would make him appear, sound and 'act' human. This helped 'Toby' fit in as he was not ordinarily liked by the outside world. He was also updated on where he was and why nobody had it on their maps. The trio of islands that the civilisation lived on were complete anomalys and shouldn't exist. He was introduced to the League by Crimson and was welcomed quickly as he charmed them with his quick wit. This severely helped 'Toby' as he was lonely and unwelcome anywhere before but now had friends, a life, a new identity and even 'new skin'. A few months after being introduced to the League, he found out that Brad Bone worked with the scientist that created him. He found out that the experiment that created him was not authorised and that he was advised not to do it by the government. Brad also said that he was happy he did it as otherwise he would not have 'Toby' as a friend.